


Black Magic

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Dog Penis, F/F, Face-Sitting, Foot Jobs, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Incest, Knotting, Magic, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tharja tries out a new spell on Noire that doesn't go entirely as planned, but that doesn't mean the night has to be a wash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Commission piece for kinky-no-kyoukai.

Noire stood nervously in the circle, surrounded by candles that flickered and cast dancing streaks of orange across her naked body that even with her eyes firmly shut tight, she knew drew her mother's lecherous, keen eyes toward. She'd been Tharja's magical “assistant” in the past plenty of times, and time and again it proved a job with little reward and a great deal of tribulation. Not helping matters was her mother's glee as she lay spread out on the bed, staring hungrily as she chanted and waved her hands, channeling her will into the magic circle and into her daughter, letting it carry the new, powerful hex she'd created. One strong enough to require a lot more ceremony than usual, but if all went well one that would prove a boon to her life and many others'.

Despite marrying, Tharja's obsession with the beautiful Robin hadn't completely died, and the thought of being with her still lingered, cropping up from time to time and consuming her thoughts. She hoped that by perfecting a hex that could make a woman grow a penis, she could claim the tactician as hers physically, if only for one night, to be wiped from Robin's memory with another spell so that only Tharja could hold jealously onto the memories. But she didn't dare experiment on herself, especially when her time-displaced daughter was apparently her test subject in the future.

The hex reached its completion, and for a brief moment nothing happened. Tharja lay on the bed, sultry and sexy and utterly disappointed at the absence of a cock bursting from her daughter's loins. Her eyes narrowed and her tongue clicked in disappointment, almost ready to pull off the bed and examine her circle before Noire cried out suddenly, making a high, panicked noise that seemed very different from her usual high, panicked noises.

Her hips bucked forward, head rolled back as her thighs tightened nervously. She was crying for help, but most of what came out were half-words and monosyllabic cries. When her legs parted, her clitoris had become engorged, swelling rapidly and growing outward right before Tharja's eyes, and they were very happy eyes. The hex had indeed worked, and a long, meaty, swollen red dick began to emerge. “Oh no!” Noire shouted, coming out too much like a moan as pleasure surged through her, even the chill air of the room tingling excitingly along her new appendage. She humped the air desperately as it took shape and sent electric rushes through her, frenzied noises filling the room as Tharja's watched onward, lip bite, eyes focused on the cock as it formed to its fullest extent.

It wasn't at all what she expected.

The shape was strange and not entirely human, with a bright red color and a bulbous swell at the base rather than a heavy, full set of balls. Tharja recognized it instantly as canine rather than human, leaving her confused as she sat upright, looking down at the ingredients she'd laid out around the spell circle to see if maybe she'd done something wrong; the hex was supposed to leave Noire with human genitalia. “A minor setback,” she said, lying back down onto the soft bed as a single hooked finger called Noire over. “Come here, let me get a good look at it.” She didn't know what to do, but after going through all that effort, she didn't want to let the night go to absolute waste.

Noire almost didn't hear her as she stared down at the freakish cock between her legs, dripping pre-cum onto the floor and throbbing. It was a terrifying prospect, more so than anything Tharja had previously done to her, and it left her so afraid to touch it that she didn't even clench her legs together. It was only when her mother cleared her throat that she began to nervously shuffle forward, eyes shut as tightly as possible so as not to watch the way it bobbed and swayed with each step. Obediently, albeit with a great deal of reluctance and nervousness, she presented herself at the side of the bed, standing near her mother but refusing to look.

Which only made it more surprising when Tharja's soft, spidery fingers wrapped around her shaft and began to tug. The sensation was overwhelming, her new appendage a bit too sensitive and throbbing hard as it was stroked. “Ah! Mother, d-don't, please! It's too sensitive.” But even as she pleaded, her hips were moving, gently rocking into the pumping hand as pre dripped messily from her aching tip. Her body simply didn't care about the circumstances, just knowing that it wanted to feel more of her touch. Despite being driven by desperation and panic, the roll of her hips was almost sensual as her mother's hand gripped her dick tighter.

“Maybe this isn't a complete waste,” Tharja mused as she started to move quicker, giving her daughter a proper handjob. The cock was certainly warm in her hand, aching and clearly providing a great deal of sensation to its owner. Not to mention the swollen base, which made her mind run wild with filthy ideas of all the ways she could knot her obsession. In fact, the more she felt it and thought about it, the more it seemed like it wasn't a setback at all, but the wicked spark that would only further fuel her debauchery.

Releasing her daughter's cock, Tharja wiped the pre on her hand off on Noire's thigh, and pulled away from the bed. “Lie down,” she said, sharp and demanding. It was the best way she knew to shake Noire from her frightened lack of focus and obey her command on pure reflex. And indeed, Noire's feet nearly jumped off the ground at the command, and soon enough the recently hexed girl was lying on her back, arms spread out so as to keep them far away from her cock, of which she was still afraid to touch. There was a lot to be fearful of, between the not-entirely-welcome bulge between her legs and the fact that every touch was sensitive and electric almost to the point of discomfort.

She knew that mother was going to push her to the limit, test her and her cock vigorously, and knew that both physically and emotionally wouldn't be able to do much to stop her. She was stuck, surrendered to the sadistic whims of her mother and the magical experiment she'd become a part of. Or rather, become. Strange and unnatural, a magical freak until the hex wore off. I-it would wear off, right? Fear set in even worse for Noire in light of that possibility.

But Tharja wasn't thinking about Noire's concerns as she climbed back onto the bed, revealing the reason she had Noire lie down. She straddled her daughter's head backwards, placing her mound right against the open, whimpering lips as she got comfortably into position sitting on Noire's face. The nervous girl squealed in panic as her mouther's dripping folds began to grind against her mouth, but Tharja didn't even need to tell her daughter what she wanted her to do; she knew from the many nights they'd done this that she had a duty to fulfill.

Noire began to lick, powering through her worries to service her mother, as was her job. Her tongue lapped up at the wet pussy that began to rub back and forth along her face; her mother didn't take much work to get wet, and just the anticipation of having girlcock balls-deep inside of her had left the Plegian primed and soaked. Quim leaked messily from Tharja's folds that the archer caught with her tongue, a little fonder of the taste than she ever wanted to admit, due to the prevailing sense of wrongness that the act brought on.

It all seemed like a normal round of sitting on Noire's face, until Tharja leaned forward, bracing one hand on her daughter's tightened stomach and the other grasping one of her breasts, very glad to see her daughter had inherited her bustiness. She gently kneaded the round, soft flesh, rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger, while the hand on her chest helped keep her balance. Her legs moved, no longer squeezing her darling test subject's head with her milky, pale thighs as her feet reached for the swollen, throbbing cock between Noire's legs.

The archer cried out in shock as her mother's soft feet pressed to either side of her cock and began to pump. The effect was immediate and overloading, making her yell and shout into Tharja's pussy, the overstimulated torment returning with a vengeance. Except without Tharja's legs on the bed, her weight had shifted and pressed herself down harder against Noire's face, muffling her noises as she resigned herself to sucking on her mother's labia and pretending she could handle this.

She couldn't.

Tharja was rather used to this position, treating her lover's face as a throne while her feet tended to their cock. She'd been in it with Noire's father more times than she could count, but had never subjected her daughter to the shifted weight and tightness, nor the lurid pleasures of her soft feet rubbing up and down the sides of her shaft in unison. For fairly good reason, of course, but now that things had changed, she simply couldn't deny the opportunity. With the canine shaft firm between her feet, she started to rub her soft soles along it, rocking against her daughter's lips in lurid time with her pumping.

“You're so much better at this than your father,” she moaned, biting her lip as she squeezed her daughter's breast a little more firmly. Noire relished eating her mother out, and Tharja could see right past her facade of nervousness and reluctance, knowing the girl enjoyed the task, and fortunately she was amazing at it, No tongue had ever worked such sweet magic along her folds as Noire's did, and the witch was eager to feel it whenever she could.

Everything sped up before long, entirely pushed in pace by a lusty, needy Tharja intent on riding her into sweet, gasping release. The footjob quickly came to feel like a token gesture of pleasure as the unprincipled dark mage forgot what she was doing or why she was doing it, the experiment carelessly thrown away for the sake of the best cunnilingus she could find, for tending to the aching neediness in her core before even thinking of taking the canine cock she'd given her daughter. She was selfish and lost to lust, having none of the principled interest in science that Miriel did, or all the gleeful appreciation of Henry. She had dark, selfish purposes for her research, and wasn't above putting other selfish purposes ahead of them at the worst of times.

When she came, she was gleeful and loud and vulgar, and if not for the fact Noire was pinned beneath her mother's weight she would have flinched away on pure reflex from the loudness she'd been conditioned to duck from. It's messy, clear fluid gushing out and splattering onto her poor daughter's chest as her back arches, shoulders roll, and head tilts up toward the heavens not out of reverence but out of wickedness and spite, words on her lips too filthy to ever be sworn to the sky in thankfulness. She burns hot and high atop Noire's lips, the culmination of a day's anticipation for what was to come, thrown away without even being penetrated the fruit of her efforts, but as she came down from her just as soon as she'd found it, she couldn't say she really care.

Noire hadn't buckled, even with as much as each touch sent burning pleasure through her on a level she'd never even conceived of. Her cock remained throbbing even as her mother's feet drifted away, leaking pre and burning up with deep pleasure that Noire was too afraid to deal with, flames she couldn't muster up the courage to quell, but she hadn't gotten off, which once Tharja came back to reality and regarded the lack of stickiness all over her feet and Noire's crotch, worried her. For as much as Noire felt each brush of flesh against her new penis as bliss pushed to the brink of madness, the fact she hadn't blown her load was not a good sign. Especially when Noire was prone to gushing all over the place from the lightest of touches and the shortest of treatments.

She scurried down the archer's body quickly, finally back to the ground and concerned about her experiment and why it seemed to not be working as hoped. “You didn't cum,” she complained, slipping beneath Noire's legs and regarding the rigid cock before her eyes with worry. Her hand gripped the shaft and began pumping it even quicker than before, and was rewarded with her daughter's hips bucking off the bed as she began to hump the soft hand, but not a drop of semen to be found. Her eyes narrowed as she got comfortably into a position on her stomach in front of Noire's cock, eyeing it warily. “You're supposed to cum. One way or another, you're going to.”

“P-please!” whined Noire, whose hips were pushed back down onto the bed as they continued trying in vain to fuck her mother's soft, warm, loving grip. “It's too sensitive, mother. Please... undo the spell, this is too much.” But she wasn't given that, instead treated to the feeling of wet, hot breath running along her shaft, making her twitch and throb and ache even more, eyes opening to find Tharja's lips parted and a fraction of an inch from her cock, ready to treat her to something the dark mage believed would most assuredly make her cum if it was physically possible for her to.

“One way,” Tharja repeated more firmly, tugging on the Pavlovian response her future self had instilled in her daughter, the instinctive response to obey on a level so great that it took precedent over any physical urge, no matter how intense, “Or another.” Her head leaned forward, lips closing around the oddly-shaped tip of her daughter's magical appendage, and let the aching head feel the moist warmth of her mouth. Her tongue slithered along it as she pushed further down, slowly taking more cock past her lips as Noire made a low, conflicted whining noise that grew in pitch and volume the lower her mother got and the deeper into her mouth she felt her tip reach. 

The taste of Noire's flesh and pre set Tharja's tongue excitedly alight, the pale dark mage salivating eagerly. The further she went the wetter her mouth got, until Noire's cock was in her throat and her lips pressed a loud, wet kiss against the swollen, knotted base. When she pulled up, she left a thick coating of saliva trailing along the archer's dick, thick strands of saliva connecting her daughter's base to her plump, tight lips. Back down she went, quicker this time, gagging a little as the canine penis pushed into her throat a little harder, but the way her eyes widened with excitement said that she enjoyed it that way.

Tharja thought herself as good at sucking cock as Tharja clearly was at eating pussy. Perhaps oral skills ran the family. But her approach was much less principled than Noire's turned out to be, a wet and sloppy approach to giving head that had certainly worked beautifully on every partner she'd ever had, but was in no way elegant. In short order, her head was bobbing swiftly back and forth along Noire's penis, unimpeded by the odd shape of it. Sloppy slurping noises, sucks, and the occasional 'glurk' accompanied her quick and dirty means of getting Noire off. Nobody got a blowjob from Tharja without cumming unless she intentionally kept them from doing so, but she'd not put an orgasm blocking curse on Noire. At least, not today.

Tharja's approach was vigorous, rough, and impatient. One hand held firmly onto the knotted base, while the other reached beneath Noire's wriggling, plump rear, running a single spit-soaked finger in between the full cheeks, and even Noire's absolute terror couldn't keep her hips still. “Ah!” was the closest she got to forming a coherent word as the immense pleasure of her mother slobbering all over her cock was enhanced by a finger pushing deep into her tight back hole, rubbing along her tight, hot inner walls as it tried to feel out if there was a specific weak spot she could exploit.

When she found it, it wasn't exactly a secret Noire was able to keep, as evidenced by the jerk up of her hips, shoving her cock as deep into Tharja's mouth as she could, making the mage smile wide as she pushed Noire back down, settling her in a nice rhythm of humping her face and finger at the same time, but completely at the sorceress's whims. Tharja adored that position, deepthroating a cock but utterly dominant and in control, making the poor girl with a magical dog dick writhe in agonized bliss and obedience as she did exactly was she was told. The frenzied pace with which she moved in and out of her mouth, impatient and out of control and moving even faster than the pale dark mage herself, made Tharja's thighs rub together in excitement. Instinct had pushed Noire into something wild and unchained, beyond all sense of comfort or normalcy.

The second finger was Noire's undoing, joining the first inside of her ass and driving her up the wall. She was screaming incoherent madness; the oversensitivity left her confused and dazed, her every nerve bathed in uncontrollable, unbearable fire she could do nothing but experience in all-too-real flurry of sensory nirvana. She gripped the bed desperately, hold on the sheets beneath her loose and erratic as her hips bucked up fiercely, nearly driving the rapidly swelling base of her cock into her mother's mouth as she finally reached her end, Tharja pulling away just in time to avoid having her mouth knotted.

Fingers still pumped impatiently into Noire's ass as she came, moaning and gasping, writhing as her hips were torn between humping the air in a desperate expression of lust, and pressing down needily against the fingers. Her cock swelled, knot inflating as she came, the rise of her hips clear off the bed making her cock tilt toward her and loose its thick, hot load all over her breasts. Tharja watched her orgasm intently, noting the throbbing and the swelling and the plentiful, sticky seed that gushed out. This was precisely what she'd wanted to see, Noire making a cummy mess of herself, but it didn't inspire satisfaction or sate Tharja's curiosity or mood. It only drove her further.

“I did it,” Noire said meekly when her breath had returned to her and she was back to lying flat on the bed, her mother's fingers finally withdrawing her her ass. “I-it's over now, right? I came and that's all you needed so... You can remove it now.” Her tone was so convinced that it sounded more like she was assuring herself of its end. That she could return to normalcy and end this strange sensory torture.

As Noire looked pleadingly at her mother to undo the spell, Tharja could do little other than shake her head, smiling cruelly as her hands seized the archer's hips. She rolled the cursed girl onto her stomach and then tugged her up onto all fours, her touch demanding and cruel, edged with a little digging of her long, sharp nails into flesh to keep Noire as behaved as possible. “Science is about repeatable results,” Tharja said lowly, her hands reaching over Noire's plump, soft ass cheeks, digging fingertips into the flesh as she slowly started to ease them apart. “And I need more evidence.”

Tharja didn't give a damn about science or evidence. She'd proven the hex worked; everything that followed was purely for her own amusement. As the round cheeks parted, she was greeted by Noire's pink, wrinkled hole, just the cutest little thing, and it deserved a kiss. Deserved many kisses, in fact. Deserved to be thoroughly licked until Noire was a whimpering wreck making another gooey mess of herself. The sadistic pushing and furthering of her daughter's reluctant pleasure. Tharja prided herself on being able to come off as dominant and ruthless even when eating ass.

She started with one long lick, going from the slowly deflating, trembling base of Noire's cock all the way up to the small of her back. One single, wet dragging motion that drove Noire to bury her head into the pillows beneath her to muffle her cries and pleas. Then back down it went, fingers squeezing her rear hard as she wiggled the tip of her strong muscle against her pucker, taunting it and slowly teasing the slight gape she'd already left with her fingers, eager to loosen her up further and prepare for something more.

“Mother!” the archer whined into her pillow, grabbing even harder at handfuls of bed as she rocked, her body once again at odds with her mind, driven by need and pleasure and the twisted thrill of having her rim licked by her own mother. Pangs of debaucherous lust joined the waves of fiery bliss as she rode the sheer wrongness of the situation to new heights, that same sick enjoyment of what her mother did to her for how fucked up as it was only amplified by the intense hex-driven lust that consumed her, requiring all her willpower to keep at bay and even then only just.

The wicked dark mage's tongue circled her daughter's slightly parted hole, a few slaps making her round cheeks bounce before she reached forward and dominantly seized her daughter's cock once more. She started slow with it this time, much like the way her tongue moved methodically; rimming was a more precise, finesse-heavy art for Tharja. She took great care to ease Noire into things slowly, both to help her recover from her previous orgasm, but also because she enjoyed the slow burn. Keeping the girl from fully gathering herself as the low pleasure welled up inside her, leaving her hot and on the edge without ever fully coming down from her high.

After circling her gape with shark-like patience, her tongue finally began to slither its way in, a low moan rumbling in the dark mage's throat as her head pressed against her daughter's ass harder, face wiggling to get in between the cheeks more easily with only one of them being properly parted. Her tip lapped at the hot, tight inner walls of Noire's ass, pressing against them firmly as she sank it in deep, ears keenly soaking in Noire's steadily louder muffled cries. It was a twisted pleasure she lavished in, stroking Noire's cock a little harder to make her thighs clench down hard around her hand, her body locking back into frantic, hormone-driven need and lust in a way that the archer simply couldn't stand.

Noire was enraptured, lost in pleasure she couldn't fathom or handle, bucking and squirming, moaning loudly as the flames once again licked her every nerve. Noire wondered if the spell was meant to overload her like this, if her mother was secretly experimenting on the hex's applications in other areas, because she could hardly keep herself in one piece, even more so than usual for the unstable girl. The closer she drew to another intense release, the more the darkness inside of her thrashed and screamed, demanding release so that it could do what Noire was too chickenshit to do. As if she needed more pressure on her. Her grip on the bed came harder, nails digging into the mattress as control of herself waned.

Once she was in the swing of things, Tharja's anilingus was just as sloppy was her fellatio. Lots of slurping and messy licking, covering her daughter's ass in saliva as she made no attempt to contain the pleasure or the mess. The occasional bite into a plump cheek drew a ragged yelp from Noire that made Tharja's head buzz with excitement. Her hand moved swiftly as her tongue worked its magic, neither of them making an attempt to follow the other in pace or technique as she threw herself over-eagerly into the task of eating her daughter's ass.

Release hit Noire quicker this time. Perhaps the first orgasm had primed her body for this, buttered her up so that she would get off quicker each successive time. Or maybe her ass had also become more sensitive. She had no idea, and she could hardly think about which one it was as she came, blowing another sizable load onto the bed and all over her thighs as she screamed. But this time it wasn't the uninhibited rapture of a climax driven by more than the poor girl could handle. It was the wicked, sadistic howl of Noire's darker side coming to the surface, openly enjoying the sick pleasures of her predicament as she pondered how she would seek her vengeance.

“That's just as much as the first time,” Tharja purred, giving one last peck to her darling child's rear as she pulled her face away, wiping all the saliva off on a blanket. “Get back onto your back,” she ordered, delivering a hard, loud slap to the jiggly rear in her face. “I want you to knot me.”

“Oh, you're going to get knotted,” Noire said, her mother immediately looked with concern at the girl. Her voice was different. All the timid meekness replaced by fury and wrath, twisted sadism that only a mother could be proud of. She rose off the bed, ignoring the aching cock that tingled in the afterglow of release, grabbing Tharja by the arms and showing strength she never seemed to have normally. The dark mage was dragged up to the side of the bed, pushed to face away from Noire as her leg was grabbed and pulled up, a furious hand striking her own round ass harder.

“What are you doing?” Tharja winced from the strike and the stinging pain that followed, and the sudden presence of swollen cock pressing between her cheeks made her panic in worry. She was the one in control, not Noire, but there she was, being handled roughly and pushed around all of a sudden, not at all dominant, and in fact about to be claimed by someone who didn't fear her. “Noire, stop this.”

“Vengeance,” was her answer as she drove herself deep into her mother with one single thrust. “Your endless humiliation of me has come to an end, mother.” The final word dripped with contempt and malice, followed up by rich, cruel as she tore her mother's tight, supple ass open with a single powerful push. She wasted no time in relentlessly fucking Tharja, devoid of patience or gentleness; she was going to get off, and do it as quick and rough as she wanted to. Fingers pressed into her mother's stomach and into her hip, holding tightly onto her to both keep her close and to drive home who was truly in control.

Tharja wanted to say that she would have been proud of Noire's dark half if not for being on the receiving end of the cruelty. That she was in her daughter's position as the fearful victim. But in truth, she was ecstatic to feel the nails digging into her flesh and the rough fury with which she was fucked. It was vicious and fiery, driven by wild, unfettered emotion. To be on the receiving end of it was the most exciting magical experiment Tharja had conducted in as long as she could remember, though her focus was certainly waning from the past as Noire forcefully kissed and bit at the back of her neck, subject to a furious sort of spooning. The sort of spooning a twisted woman like Tharja could get used to.

“This is what you get for using me,” Noire snarled, pace reckless and quick in a way even Tharja at her most impatient and sloppy couldn't hope to match. Her hand reached up to tightly grip Tharja's jaw, tugging her head back so that the woman was forced to look into the burning eyes of her unhinged daughter as she was fucked raw. “I'm not a puppet you can experiment on and then toy with. You gave me this, and now I'm going to make you into my bitch with it.”

Tharja's aching pussy wasn't being touched at all, but it still radiated and dripped as she was violated, body drawing rapidly toward release without any attention paid to her aching folds. She would have fingerfucked herself like never before were it not for the fear of retaliation, which was never something she thought would be an issue with Noire of all people, but then, this Noire was not the same girl she could boss around and use so easily, as was made apparent by the soreness of her ravaged ass. There was a caged animal beneath her daughter's stammering timidity, something to be feared.

Or, something to taunt and draw out, the mood to be destroyed struck Tharja. Either worked.

Slaps and squeezes and snarls grew more frequent as Noire raced toward her own satisfaction, only her dark half willing to seize what she desired. What she desired was complex; it was release, revenge, and dominance wrapped up in one package, filtered through the baser canine drives that the hex had, if not entirely created, then at least brought to the forefront. Tharja had humiliated her with her toying and teasing, turning oral pleasures into an embarrassing punishment, and she was going to reclaim her pride fiercely by turning it all around on the dark mage. Tharja's cries of ragged, pain-loving bliss were sweet music that drove Noire to fuck her harder.

The telltalle swell of her knot was a given, the archer hilting her canine shaft in her mother's rear as it began to fill rapidly with blood, Tharja screaming from the sheer sense of fullness it provided. It stretched her open, but instead of responding with the normal pained response she should have, she pressed back harder against Noire, needy and driven and on the verge herself, chasing sweet release down as deep as it could go. “Yes!” she cried out, biting her lip hard as the swelling continued. She was being knotted, and despite all the intention that she'd gone into that night she couldn't think of anything she'd rather feel. “Oh, gods, your father has never fucked me like this!”

Noire's third orgasm of the night was no less intense or plentiful than her first two. A few more jerks of her hips and she blew her load, cum flooding her mother's ass, as she was treated to the pale, slightly older woman writhing and shivering against her. Clearly, Tharja enjoyed being claimed--which made Noire's dark half gleeful--given the fact that in short order she was gushing all over the bed, not so much of a brush of fingers against her pussy to get her off so hard. She screamed and howled and clawed at the bedding, eyes rolled back in abject bliss.

It took some time for Noire's knot to deflate, and with the twisted satisfaction of dominating her mother sating her lust for vengeance, her dark side ebbed, leaving only a confused and flustered girl, locked into her mother's ass, scrambling and stumbling over her words in an attempt to apologize. Tharja was a little disappointed she wasn't going to be further ravaged, but it was soon apparent from her daughter's very genuine, over-compensatory attempts to apologize, that it wasn't the time to vocalize that disappointment. The girl had been through quite a lot, after all.

“If you want to make it up to me,” Tharja said firmly, cutting the rambling stream of half-sentences off succinctly as she pulled away and let the knot pop out of her gaped, cum-dripping hole, “Then give me something tender.” She turned around, angling her dripping rear away from Noire as she gave the girl the rarest of intimacies between them; a soft kiss. Nothing cruel or sneering, no ulterior motive or subtle pushes toward mockery. Just a passionate, slow kiss, as Tharja pulled Noire to lie atop her and she settled comfortably onto her back. “Slow, please. I love you, Noire.”

“I l-l-love you too, mother,” Noire said sheepishly, blushing as she gently parted her mother's legs, pressing down into another kiss clumsily as her hips pushed forward and she slowly sank her aching shaft back into Tharja. She moaned softly at the wet, tight heat enveloping her cock as she savoured the taste of her mother's lips. There were few tender moments to be shared like this, Tharja usually using her for release in much more direct and lewd ways, making what she was being given a rare treat she sought to enjoy to its fullest.

Their motions were slow and impassioned, Tharja softened by being put into her place and open to something gentle. Her fingers ran softly along Noire's back as she felt the fullness once more, this time more intense as her slick inner walls tightened around the cock easing its way into her folds. It was a different feeling than raw anal, and suited itself well to the tingling, loving pleasure she sought this time over the rough and vicious fucking from before.

“I'm sorry,” the sorceress whispered up into her daughter's lips. And she was, at least a little bit. Not entirely, and likely her feelings would wane a little come the morning, but for that moment, she was as much making it up to Noire as she was having her violation made up for. Quite frankly, she was an emotional mess at that moment, not exactly piecing her mood together very well in the wake of several orgasms and two very different sides of her cursed daughter. She was resolved to act on whatever she felt in the heat of the moment, and in that moment it was all about intimacy.

Their kiss was deep and hot, everything that a kiss between two people making passionate, gentle love ought to be. They savoured each other, looked deep into their eyes as neither felt like pushing or invading or seizing control of the kiss. As Noire's thrusts picked up speed, their kiss did as well, but it never grew frenzied or impatient, still slower than anything they'd done together all night. The focus was on passion and intimacy over the need to get off, both knowing it would come in good time, but that the connection and depth they were exploring was greater than all the orgasms either of them had felt so far combined. In fact, Tharja felt more and more that there would be no hardening of her thoughts when the night was through; perhaps this tenderness and gotten through to her in a way that would prevent her from doing to her daughter in this timeline what this Noire's mother had done.

Tight velvety walls felt better around Noire's cock than anything else had. The heat and slickness of them made her eager to move, wanting to feel her aching canal all over every inch of her shaft in a weird hybrid sensation of patience and eagerness. One hand caressed her mother's cheek while the other held firmly onto one of hers, a tight shared grip that conveyed without words the genuineness of their actions. In Tharja's grip she found certainty that this was not just her mother lazily chasing another orgasm with what little energy she had left.

This was love.

When Noire's breath grew ragged and her thrusts began to stutter, Tharja knew she was close. Oh gods, she was close too. The tightness welling in her chest said that it was going to be incredible. Her legs wrapped slowly around the archer's hips. “I want it inside of me,” she explained, moaning and pressing up off the bed, breasts squished against her daughters as she met the thrusts with slow rolls of her hips. She didn't so much 'want' as 'need' to feel the swell inside of her once more, to have her aching hole flooded. The night simply wouldn't be complete without it.

“Of course,” Noire said, voice dipping into a whine as she once again felt the rush of blood. “I love you, mother!” she cried with more sincerity than anything she'd ever said in her life. One last push drove the widening knot into Tharja's slick pussy as she gave in one final time. Sensation was too much for her to handle this time, vision going white as she came, harder than before, likely driven by the balance between her mind and her body at long last. Every part of her wanted this more than anything, and the deepest, most intense of orgasms followed, overwhelming the poor girl even if she completely deserved the happy ending.

“Flooded” didn't begin to describe it. The sorceress moaned, “I love you too!” loudly into their broken kiss as her orgasm came, body alight but certainly within bearable conditions. Noire came more than before, and she could feel a bulge forming, a bit of swelling as cum filled her so much that her womb expanded a little to hold it all. The feeling was intense, and swept her orgasm off to new heights, even if she didn't have the energy to express it as much as she wanted to. At least she had Noire's lips and the spasming, frantic grip the two shared, rapidly clenching and unclenching as their bodies rode each other to paradise.

When Noire's senses returned, she found her head nestled gently into her mother's neck. A comfortable, warm place to be, only sweetened by the gentle stroking of her short hair. “That was...” She trailed off, but didn't need to continue her point. Tharja understood perfectly. No longer would she subject her darling daughter to such cruel experiments or twisted punishments simply for her own amusement. They could find common ground, certainly, perhaps even experiment together. But it would not be so one-sided, so sadistic.

Sleep crept up on both of them while Tharja was still knotted, falling asleep in that intimate position, to deal with the consequences of their actions in the morning. Neither would ever know it, but it had been that final round that would leave Tharja with child, not a few days later when she was with her husband. A secret nobody would ever discover, for what the two began to indulge in was something neither would ever share. The night had been life-changing, and in fact life-creating. The most important night of their lives.


End file.
